Lost&Found
by Lexis9712
Summary: What happens when all the Gryffindor turn against Hermione, all because shes dating Draco Malfoy? Will they realize what can happen before it's to late? Rated T for the mention of suicide One-Shot Please REVIEW I want to know if these are any good.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost & Found**

By: SlytherinPrincess9712

Authors Note: Hello readers! this is only a one-shot but if you think I should continue just put your suggestion in the review. I'm not sure if i'm any good at these fanfictions so. I'd like to know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, if i did well. Hermione and Draco would be madly in love in the real series :P

[Hermione's POV]

It was sometime in the morning all I know is I couldn't sleep. I was sitting in the Gold and Green common room I shared with the head boy: Draco Malfoy. I was staring into the fire, I couldn't help but think of the argument I had with Ron, I couldn't get it out of my head the one viscous word that made my heart break into a thousand pieces 'Mudblood'.

A heard a door open but I just sat there staring into the fireplace. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, I just really wanted to be alone.

"Granger? What the hell its 2 in the bloody morning" Draco said sleepily

"I couldn't sleep what's it to you?" Hermione snapped

"Well, for starters. You've seemed very down for the past 2 days, ever since Weasel called you a m- that name" He said

"I don't know, it doesn't bother me much when you say it. It hurts more coming from your boyfriend then it would coming from the bouncing ferret that's been calling you that for 5 years" She sighed

"Point taken" He agreed "But you know I'm not as heartless as people think"

She laughed "I don't know if I could agree to that the Draco Malfoy I seen is pretty heartless, or maybe that's just his cover up story."

"Guilty as charged. I only ever tormented you because of my father, and the fact that your best friend is Potter and weaselbee. I will admit that I was jealous of Boy Wonder and Weasley." Draco chuckled "But I really am sorry for the way I treated you for the past 5 years."

"Never thought the day would come when I would get an apology from the one and only Draco Malfoy" She giggled

"Well Draco Malfy, has another secret" He grinned

"Ok first, don't talk in third person it sounds weird. And second, tell me!"

"Ok, well there's this girl. She has these amazing brown eyes. and cinnamon brown hair. She's super smart and loves books for some reason." He chuckled.

"Hmm, does this girl have a name?" Hermione asked

"As a matter of fact she does" Draco said moving to the couch Hermione was sitting on "Her name is Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age" He blushed

"Really, well there's this boy who's caught my eye. He has platnium blonde hair and there beautiful grey eyes. He can be a huge prat sometimes but under everything he's acually really sweet" She smiled

"Does this boy have a name?" Draco asked

"Mhmm" Hermione leaned over and paced a gentle kiss on his lips. Draco returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Hermione pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" She smirked

"Hmm shut up and kiss me again" Draco said as he pulled Hermione into another kiss. Hermione returned it. Hermione pulled away after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I'm just really tired" She yawned

Draco pulled her to him and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. They woke up around 7 stil in each others arms.

"Morning Draco" Hermione smiled

"Good morning beautiful" He said and kissed her cheek

"So what's this mean?" She asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well, are we going to be a couple or?"

"Do you want to be a couple" Draco asked pulling her closer

"Yeah, it would be nice" Hermione smiled

"Then its settled were a couple" He kissed her.

Just then Harry and Ron walk in and see Hermione and Draco kissing.

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry both yelled

Hermione yelped and fell of the couch "What!" She snapped

"Why the bloody hell were you snogging the freaking ferret" Ron yelled

"Weasel, I think you and Potter should leave" Draco growled

"Hell, no. I want to know what you did to Hermione!" Harry barked

"I did nothing to her Potter. You know what I did, I was comforting her from what Weaslebee said to he!" Draco barked back. Hermione got up from the floor and walked over to Draco.

"Wait, what did you to to Hermione, Ron?" Harry asked

"Nothing!" Ron answered

"Liar!" Draco yelled "By the way weasel, I'm the only one who can call Hermione Mudblood and get away with it" He snapped pushing Harry and Ron out of the heads common room.

"I'll be right back im going to go get changed" Hermione said as she retreated to her room. She remembered it was Saturday. She found a pair of white skinny jeans with rips in them, a black tank top and brown ugg boots. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun, and put some eyeliner and mascara on. She walked into the common room to grab her bag and waited for Draco.

"Well hello sexy" Draco said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hmm, let's go down to breakfast i'm hungry" Hermione said as she took Draco hand as they made there way down to the Great Hall.

When they entered the Great Hall, they knew people were going to stare. Draco pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later baby" Draco grinned

"See you later" She said as she walked over to the Gyffindor table and sat with Ginny

"Wow Mione, you look great, but when did you start dating Malfoy?" Ginny said nibbling on her toast.

"Oh thank you, and around 2 this morning" Hermione said pouring some pumpkin juice.

"What the bloody hell were you doing up at 2 in the morning?!" Ginny asked

"Well, I was thinking about Ron, He was comforting me, we made out and I fell asleep on him" Hermione blushed

"Oh. My. Godric! You were making out with Draco Freaking Malfoy" Ginny said just above a whisper.

"Yeah and we were at 7 til your brother and Harry came bursting through the door" Hermione admitted

"Must of been fun" Ginny giggled

"I guess, I didn't talk i'm still pissed at Ron, Breaking up with that Prat was the best thing I ever did." Hermione said bitterly.

"I agree" Ginny nodded

"I'm going to the lake, wanna come?" Hermione asked

"Sure, let's go" Ginny said as Hermione and Ginny got up.

"Wait, I have to tell Draco where i'm going." Hermione said walking towards the Slytherin table.

"What do yu want you stupid mudblood?" Pansy snapped

Draco looked up to see who it was "Shut up Parkinson!" He snapped and pulled Hermione into his lap.

"I'm going to the lake with Ginny thought I'd let you know" She smiled, kissed his cheek and left with Ginny.

At the Lake:

"Well he seems to care about you." Ginny said

"Yeah, I just wish Harry and Ron didn't hate me now" Hermione sighed

"You know they don't hate you." Ginny reasurred her.

"Let's go to the Gryffindor common room" Hermione said "I miss everyone"

The girls walked into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione noticed no one not even her friends would talk to her. Ginny got pulled away by Lavender Brown and she heard Lavender say something along the lines as 'Gin, shes a traitor! No one in Gryffindor is suppose to talk to her' Hermione left and was walking down to the heads common room tears streaming down her face. She got to the common room and saw Draco still wasn't back.

She pulled her hair out of the messy bun and let her hair fall down her back. She got her I-pod out and played the song "Breathe me, by Sia" and put it so it replayed it over and over again. She found a piece of paper and a quill and wrote a letter to Draco 'Dear Draco, I don't know what I did. All my friends hate me. I just don't feel like trying anymore, I don't see the reason for talking, or for breathing. im just done. I love you. Love Hermione xxx' She sent the letter and walked into her bathroom.

With Draco:

"Draco you got an owl" Pansy pointed out

"Thanks" Draco opened the letter and hadn't noticed the tears falling from his eyes

"Draco whats wrong" Blaise asked

"G-go get madam Pomfrey and come to the heads dorm" He said quietly

"Why?!" Pansy asked

"I think Hermione's trying to kill herself!" He cried and booked it out of the great hall. He ran to the heads dorm as fast as he could ignoring everyone who tried to stop him. He burst the door of the common room open.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. He opened the door of her room to find her laying on her bed with a pill bottle and it was empty. "No please! Hermione why" He sobbed

Just then Blaise, Pansy, and Madam Pomfrey came in. Blaise and Pansy had to remove Draco from the room. Madam Pomfrey had to bring Hermione to the Hospital Wing and students started coming out of common rooms to see what was going on. They saw Draco sobbing in the hall clenching a piece of paper to his chest. Ginny was the first to approach him.

"Draco, whats going on where's Hermione!" Ginny asked worried Pansy pulled Ginny aside to talk to her.

"Ginny calm down, Hermione's in the hospital wing right now" Pansy reassured her

"Whats wrong with her! Why's Draco crying" Ginny asked even more worried then she already was.

Pansy went and got the paper from Draco's hand and brought it over to show Ginny "This is why" Ginny read the paper and started to cry herself "No please tell me she didn't"

Pansy wrapped her arms around Ginny "We dont know, we just found Hermione in bed with an empty pill bottle we just hope Madam Pomfrey can help her" Pansy comforted Ginny as best as she could.

"This is all my fault" Ginny kept repeating

"This is no ones fault Ginny" Pansy reassured her

"Yes it is! Ron and Harry were so pissed she was dating Malfoy that he got all the Gryffindors to pretend Hermione didn't exist" Ginny choked out.

In the hospital wing:

Mr and Mrs Granger were standing over there daughter hoping the potion the medi-witch gave her worked to kill the pills she took. Hermione opened her eyes a little and heard her mother cry.

"Thank god your awake" Debbie Granger wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I'm fine mom" She reassured

"No sweety your not, why would you try to do that to yourself" Frank Granger asked

"I don't know what I did to make everyone hate me so much, they all just turned on me after I started dating Draco" She whispered

"Speaking of Mr Malfoy, Hes been worried sick about you Miss Granger hes the one who got Mr Zambini and Miss Parkinson to come get me." Madam Pomfrey said sweetly

"Where is he" Hermione asked

"At the moment I believe they flooed his mother to calm him down, hes very upset at the moment" Madam Pomfrey patted her hand "The main thing right now dear is that your ok"

"I want to see Draco" Hermione said

"Alright dear i'll go get him"

With Draco

"Draco my dear boy, im so sorry" Narcissa said wrapping her arms around her son

"I should have been with her! But I wasn't and there's a good chance I wont see her again" He cried

"But there's a chance you will see her again" His mother tried to comfort him

Madam Pomfrey knocked on the door.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. Draco, Miss Granger's ok. She's asking for you" Madam Pomfrey said sweetly

Draco turned to his mother "Go see her Draco, She wants you" She encouraged. Draco followed Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing. He went over to Hermione and held her hand.

"Mom, dad do you mind waiting outside. I really need to talk to Draco alone" Hermione said. Her parents went to wait outside.

"I'm sorry" Was the first thing she managed to choke out.

"For what baby" he kissed her head.

"I was upset, I didn't know what to do. I didn't feel the need to try so I just gave up.." she said ashamed of herself

"Listen, im not going to tell you what you did was ok. but i'm not going to punish you for hurting and feeling there was no way out. But I am going to stand by your side and hold your hand every step of the way." Draco reasurred her. "Now there's about well the whole Gryffindor house waiting outside the doors right now but Ginny, just wants to make sure your ok"

"Go get Ginny" Hermione asked. With that Draco left to go get Ginny. 5 minutes later Ginny came running through the doors over to Hermione.

"I'm so so so sorry." Ginny cried wrapping her arms around Hermione "Im so sorry" Ginny kept repeating

"Ginny, why are you saying sorry?" Hermione said in a choked cry

"Please don't be mad at me" Ginny begged

"Gin, calm down why would I be mad at you?" Hermione asked

"Harry, and Ron where really mad that you were dating Malfoy. They convinced all the Gryffindors to ignore you. I should never listened to them but I did and im so so sorry" Ginny cried harder.

Hermione hugged her best friend "I'm here and i'm never going anywhere for a long time" Hermione reassured Ginny.

"I'll be right back" Draco said as he walked out of the hospital wing

With Draco:

"Oi Potter!" Draco barked

"What?!" Harry snapped

"So, you were so mad at Hermione. That you decided to get all the Gryffindorks to ignore her?" Draco growled

"Worked well didn't it?" Harry asked

"Hmm, yeah it did. Seems how your BEST FRIEND was so hurt she tried to kill herself. Hope it was worth it Potter." Draco said and walked back to the heads dorm. He was sitting on the couch and his mother Narcissa walked in.

"How is she Draco?" Narcissa asked concerned

"She ok. Alive." He whispered

"Baby boy, I know that was hard to go through. And i'm so sorry you had to go through that. I know you love her or you wouldn't be so upset. But look at it this way she will be here alive and in your arms tonight. Now I have to go your fathers worried about you." She kissed her son on the cheek and aparated back to the manor. Draco ended up falling asleep on the couch.

He woke up a couple hours later and walked over to Hermione's room to find the brown haired girl laying in bed reading. She hadn't looked up from her book. He walked over and took her book from her and pulled her into his arms. and layed down on her bed with her.

"Don't do that to me again." He whispered

"I'm sorry" She whispered back

He kissed the top of her head and they drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others arms


	2. Chapter 2: Reactions&Punishments

Lost&Found  
Chapter Two: Reactions, and Punishments

Hermione's Point of View;

I was brought back to the Hospital wing the morning I woke up. I've been sitting in here for hours having Madame Pomfrey fuss over me, to be honest I would rather be studying but I'm not aloud to go to lessons for awhile. I'm still in my white skinny jeans so im playing with the loose strings. So far I've been labelled as suicidal and scared the hell out of eveyone.

I'm not happy that I did it, I'm not proud of it. I'm so disappointed in myself,, I just got so over whelmed with everything and freaked out. I put my head in my hands and let my tears fall, my make up is probably streaming down my face, so my face must be almost black. I hear a voice trying to get me out of my daze.

"Miss Granger?" Normally, I would think this is Madame Pomfrey, but I was wrong. No, this is Narcissa Malfoy, my boyfriends mother.

"Mrs Malfoy, what are you doing here?" I ask curiously. her late husband had convinced her muggle-born's are beneath the pure-bloods, that my kind mean nothing.

"No matter what you think Miss Grang-" I cut her off quickly.

"Please, call me Hermione"

"Hermione, after my husbands death, it was hard. But I had to be strong, not for myself but for Draco. I realized that blood means nothing, happiness does. I do not want my son to be put in the same situation I was in at your age. I was arranged to marry Lucius since I was 14 years of age, I didn't want him to have that. And I never want him to have that." She pauses. "He was lost with out you for awhile there, you really did scare him. I know your a smart girl Miss Granger. I hope you get the help you need for the problems eating at you. You are not alone dear, if you really need someone to talk to please know you can send me an owl anytime."

This made me smile, I know people care, but I never thought Mrs Malfoy, of all people would say those words to me. Ever, "Thank you Mrs Malfoy, that means a lot to me." She returns the warm smile.

"Your welcome dear, now I have to run. I have some things to attend to." I nod and she disappears through the floo. Madame Pomfrey comes out of her office and over to me.

"Dumbledore has asked for you to attend a meeting in his office. He was informed of the people who set this off and he asked you attend the meeting to dish out the punishment" This made me flinch when I heard punishment. "Not to you dear, oh heavens no! This is for the people who drove you too this dear." I nod and smile at the medi-witch. "You must take this potion, just to make sure your system is completely flushed. Mr Malfoy should be here soon to come get you."

I take the aweful tasting potion and continue sitting on the bed waiting for Draco. I'm waiting for about fifteen minutes before Draco comes in to the hospital wing. He seems tired, and more nervous then ever.

"Hey, Mione" He smiles, I smile back. He's so cute when he's nervous. I just hope this meeting doesn't go horribly wrong.

"Hello Drake." I get up off the hospital bed and hug him. He kisses my forehead and takes my hands. He notices the inside of my arms, which before I took the pills I cut.. Like I said, I'm not proud of it. It was the heat of the moment and I wasn't thinking.

"But Sir!I hope they get what they deserve, I could have lost you. I won't lose you." He hugs me and holds me tight, "Come on baby, let's go get this over with" I nod and take his hand, we take off on the long walk to the Headmaster's office. When we get there, I say the password 'Acid Pops' We walk up the spiral staircase. I start to feel more nervous then ever. "It's okay Hermione" Draco assures me.

Draco knocks on the door to the Headmaster's office, soon enough we hear the booming voice say "Enter" We walk in and take the two seat farther away from my fellow Gryffindor's. I can't even look them in the eyes.

"You students understand why you are here, correct?" Dumbledore asks, I hope they know why they are here,

"No actually" Harry pipes up and says, I sigh and Draco looks plain angry.

"Well, Mr Potter. We are here to discuss the fact that Miss Granger has recently tried to take her own life. I am well aware this has something to do with a word arguement you five, six students had" Dumbledore starts. "This is a very serious matter, suicide, or suicide attempt should be taken one hundred percent seriously. We are so happy Mr Malfoy got to Miss Granger before it was too late. I understand you are not the direct cause of this awful event, but you took part in it. Therefore there must be consequences for your actions." Tears start springing from my eyes. They were a majority of the reason. "Mr Potter, I was made aware that you had arranged for the Gryffindor house to ignore Miss Granger due to her preferences on who she would like to date. I am simply disgusted with that behavior. You are suspended for two weeks, and have detention with Professor Snape for the remaindor of the year. I will also be writing to Mrs Weasley about this disgusting behavior"

"But Sir!"

"No but's Mr Potter, you must pay the consequences to what you have done" Dumbledore says, and he means it. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, you are dismissed, please return to your living quarters." We nod and leave the living quarters.

When we return to our common room we take a seat on the couch. I take Draco's hand in mine and ask him one question. One question I _need _an answer to.

"Draco... What did you really think when I tried to kill myself..."

He sighs before he responds. "To be honest Love, I was mad,mad that I couldn't see you were so hurt. I should have been there for you. But I wasn't. Then, I was terrified I was going to lose you. I love you Hermione, I don't want to lose you" I smile and kiss his lips.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise, and I'm sorry"

Authors Note; The awaited and wanted chapter. Asked for by my reviews, well here you guys go :) Reactions and punishment, sorry for the Harry bashing xD


End file.
